DULCE VENGANZA
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: YAOI, MAYORES DE EDAD, MUTILACION


**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

 **DULCE VENGANZA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES VAMPIRE KNIGHT NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES:**

 **VAMPIRE KNIGHT:** Matsuri Hino

NO ME ODIEN, PERO INCLUSO ASI ZERO SE VE SEXY

.

.

.

.

 **SINOPSIS:**

La venganza consiste primordialmente en el desquite contra una persona o grupo en respuesta a una mala acción percibida, vengarse es "equilibrar la balanza", y ello tiene como consecuencia que muchos aspectos de la venganza se asemejen al concepto de justicia, haciendo que la diferencia entre los conceptos de venganza y justicia sean muy difusos.

La venganza en general persigue un objetivo más injurioso que reparador. Consiste en forzar a quien haya hecho algo malo en sufrir el mismo dolor que él infringió, o asegurarse de que esta persona o grupo no volverá a cometer dichos daños otra vez. Muchos creen que la venganza es un acto que causa placer a quien la efectúa, aunque otros consideran que no es placer lo que se siente, sino que es la sensación del restablecimiento de la salud del que se venga, ya que la venganza traslada el daño de la víctima hacia el atacante, lo que hace que la víctima se libere de aquella "molestia", acontecimiento el cual, al interpretarlo de manera incorrecta es llamado placer.

Pero para mí, para Zero Kiryuu solo es la forma de decir ojo por ojo, colmillo por colmillo, vida por vida y esta es mi venganza

 **HAY GENTE QUE DICE**

 **Que la Venganza es mala en todo sentido**

 **Yo creo que la Venganza, es la forma en la que uno devuelve el equilibrio**

 **Cuando la vida no lo hace**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SOLEDAD,**

 **CORAZÓN ROTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo en el cual juro vengarse algunos o creyeron imposible, se olvidaron de su amenaza, de olvidaron del dolor que le causaron, se olvidaron de él, lo dejaron en el olvido y ese fue su primer error

-¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo hoy?-

-sí, además es su aniversario, hasta ahora es todo por lo que he vivido-

-me siento ofendido ¿Dónde quedo yo?-

-sabes que tú eres ahora mi vida-

-regresa a la cama es muy temprano aun-

-se supone que tengo una misión y debo cumplirla- Kiryuu Zero salio de la habitacion que compartía con su esposo, si su esposo, se habían casado en secreto hace varios años, le había costado mucho hacer que el joven de cabellos plateados lo aceptara y no era para menos, siempre lo había visto como a un padre y el tambien llego a verlo como a un hijo, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, Yagari Toga aun podía recordar cómo fue que lo saco de la Academia Cross, el estado en el que lo encontró y todo lo que descubrió hizo que odiara a Cross Kaien su amigo de años

… **15 AÑOS ATRÁS…**

 **DESDE AQUÍ PUEDEN REPRODUCIR EL VIDEO, LA CANCIÓN ES: The cross of Eden by Kokusyoku Sumire (Vassalord OVA soundtrack)**

watch?v=8jnfEM-ALAQ&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA&index=164

La batalla contra Rido Kuran había dejado devastado a Zero, de forma física y mental, hacia unos dias habían llevado acabo el sepelio de su hermano Ichiru Kiryuu y tanto Kaname como Yuuki y todo su sequito se habían marchado sin importar lo que pudiera llegar a pasar con él.

Al regresar tuvo suerte de que La Asociación le perdonara la vida pues ya no era un nivel E, ante todos era un Nivel D, pero estaban muy lejos de la realidad, pues al beber tanta sangre pura y aún más la de Rido a través de las vides de alguna forma esta sangre hizo que se convirtiera en lo que más odia, Un sangrepura, pero eso le serviría para llevar acabo su venganza.

Yagari Toga fue al único que le había confiado ese secreto, pues vio como su "padre" lo defendió a capa y espada ante los de La Asociación de Cazadores y con la ayuda de él fue que pudo esconder su nueva condición, pues ni Cross Kaien pudo estar presente esa fecha pues se fue a la Mansión Kuran donde se llevaría a cabo el enlace entre Kaname y Yuuki, incluso los muy malditos le habían enviado una invitación.

Con el paso de los dias la tristeza por fin se hizo presente y Zero cayó en una depresión muy fuerte, se había encerrado en su habitacion y no salía, Cross tuvo la decencia de llamar a Yagari dos meses después

-¿Cómo es posible que me avises hasta ahora Kaien?-

-es solo que pensé que se le pasaría, pero ya han pasado dos meses-

-¿Cuánto esperabas que pasara para avisarme? ¿Cuándo este muerto?-

-lo siento es solo que estaba muy ocupado-

-¿ocupado? Eso ya lo sé, has estado muy ocupado cuidando de la maldita zorra chupasangre ahora que han anunciado la espera de su hijo… y como siempre has olvidado a Zero-

-es mentira… yo le dije que viniera conmigo y el no quiso…-

-para seguirle restregando a la cara todo lo que hicieron ¿eso querías? ¿Qué se sintiera más miserable?-

-no llames asi a mi hija, te lo prohi…- el fuerte puñetazo que Yagari le había dado, hizo que saliera estrellándose por una pared, Cross estaba confundido ¿acaso Yagari le había golpeado?

Yagari subió por las escaleras de la casa e ingreso a la habitacion de Zero rompiendo la puerta, Zero levanto la mirada viendo que su maestro fruncía el ceño, Zero estaba en una esquina, con su uniforme todo desaliñado, sus cabellos plateaos se veían más largos, casi idénticos a los de Ichiru pero opacos, sus hermosas amatistas estabas de igual formas opacas por la tristeza que llevaban en su corazón

-nos largamos de aquí mocoso- Zero no lucho ni dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar por Yagari, quien al levantarlo para cargarlo pudo notar que había perdido mucho peso, Cross al verlos salir solo se quedó petrificado ante la mirada fría y llena de odio que Yagari le había brindado

Durante los meses siguientes tal ve Yagari estuvo cuidando de Zero, le hacía comer y beber sangre, lo llevaba a misiones y al cabo de un año Zero había mejorado bastante, su humor era más arisco que el de antes, pero en lo que todos se sorprendieron era lo cruel que podía llegar a ser cuando estaba de cacería, varios cazadores que llegaron a realizar alguna misión a su lado podían ver la crueldad y la brutalidad con la cual ejecutaba a los vampiros, excepto los niveles E, a ellos los exterminaba rápido, pero en cuanto a los nobles y los pocos sangre pura que figuraban en su larga lista… habían sentido pena por aquellos pobres diablos

-ya regrese-

-has asustado a otro cazador, ¿Qué fue esta vez?-

-el tipo no puede aguantar nada, termino vomitando-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-solo le fui torturando poco a poco mientras me daba la información, comencé arrancando una a una las uñas de sus manos y después cortando dedo por dedo, cuando le corte mano, y los brazos fue cuando el imbécil vómito, pero al final ese chupasangre dijo todo lo que sabía-

-con razón ese imbécil pidió no ir a misiones contigo-

-problema de él, no mío-

En ese tiempo Sayori Wakaba se había convertido en discípula de Zero y esta era una de las mejores cazadoras dentro del grupo de Elite de Yagari, pues estaba Kaito, Yori, Zero y Yagari, juntos eran un equipo letal y en varias ocasiones lo habían demostrado exterminando varios aquelarres formados por nobles que seguían sin acatar las reglas

Sayori Wakaba había demostrado ser una cazadora muy buena con armas de fuego, solo en dos ocasiones se había topado con Yuuki Kuran y esta al igual que Kaname y su sequito se habían quedado con la boca abierta, Kuran había tenido que ir personalmente a uno de los aquelarres que estaban en la lista de cazadores, sabía que habían enviado a un grupo de Elite

Cuando llegaron al lugar, pudieron ver como el humo comenzaba a hacerse presente al igual que pequeñas llamaradas, lo único que podían escuchar eran los estruendos de los disparos, los cazadores que habían enviado eran al parecer muy buenos, pues hasta ese momento no habían visto salir a un solo vampiro del lugar, tambien podían escuchar los gritos de algunos nobles que rogaban piedad y misericordia, pero al escuchar un nombre, supieron que no quedaría ni uno solo con vida

-maldito Kiryuu- fue lo único que se escuchó seguido del retumbar de disparo, ese había sido el último, y después ninguna presencia podía sentirse, solo a de Kiryuu y tres personas mas, una de ellas la identificaron como la de Yagari y la otra del cazador que acompañaba al mayor a sus misiones en ocasiones, pero a otra, no podían reconocerla, pero sin duda era fuerte, de entre el polvo y las llamas que ya surgían pudieron ver salir cuatro sombras, entre ellas Zero y a mordaz lengua de Ruka solo sirvió para que vieran quien era el otro cazador o en este caso cazadora

-pero si es el maldito y miserable nivel E, creí que ya estaría muerto a estas alturas, pero se ve que la Asociación de Cazadores solo va decayendo, ¿Cómo pueden usar a una alimaña como tú?-

Ruka solo pudo sentir el impacto de su cabeza en el suelo y como un tacón hacia presión en su cabeza, cuando se giró para poder atacar a quien sea que fuera, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver a la humana que era compañera de Yuuki en la Academia quien la tenía encañonada con una escopeta y su mirada fría le decía que si decía una sola palabra su vida terminaría ahí mismo

-repite lo que dijiste de mi maestro maldita sabandija- Yori Wakaba vestía unos shorts de mezclilla negros ajustados y muy cortos, un top negro con la imagen de un calavera al frente, botas negras que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla altas de tacón, en su pierna derecha una muslera donde seguramente iba su pistola y en su espalda la vaina de su escopeta, una chaqueta en color vino, sus largos cabellos estaban amarrados en una coleta alta y en sus orejas podían ver varios pirsings que demostraban el nivel de cazadora de era

-¡¿Yori!? Yori ¿Cómo es posible que seas una cazadora?- Yuuki se había acercado a Yori y se veía molesta, pero no con la chica sino con Zero- todo es tu culpa Zero, cómo pudiste hacer a Yori una cazadora, has puesto su vida en peligro ¿acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es? Puede terminar igual que tú…- Yuuki se quedó callada al sentir el frio cañón de una pistola en su cabeza

-lo mismo va para usted princesa Kuran, no dejare que hablen mal de mi maestro y la decisión de ser cazadora fue mía, asi que no se meta en lo que no le incumbe o terminara con una bala entre ceja y ceja de mi parte

-basta Yori, debemos regresar y entregar el informe, no pierdas tu tiempo con seres que no valen la pena-

-de acuerdo Kaito-

Yori guardo a regañadientes la pistola con la que le apunto a Yuuki, pero corto el cartucho de la escopeta, Ruka en verdad pensó que la chica tiraría del gatillo y cuando escucho que este había sonado sin más se había hecho en la ropa interior, Yori le había disparado al nivel E que faltaba y con eso los cuatro cazadores se fueron del lugar

-vaya mierda que eres Souen, un pequeño disparo hizo que te mearas del susto- al parecer el lenguaje vulgar de Zero se le había pegado a Yori

-al parecer la mierda se hizo mierda-

-tienes razón Kaito, mejor vámonos, esto ya se volvió aburrido-

Todos se habían quedado impactados por ver a la jovencita, Kaname se había percatado que no era una simple humana, ella tambien era una cazadora con rastros de sangre vampírica en ella, pero no sabía cómo había sido esto posible y Yuuki solo pudo llorar al ver que había perdido a su única amiga

Tres años pasaron para que Zero pudiera aceptar el cortejo de Yagari y sobre todo hacerse a la idea de que el ya no le veía como a un hijo sino de otra forma más madura y sexual, en ese tiempo Yagari haba visto y notado los cambios en Zero, el mocoso era endemoniadamente hermoso, su cabello lo había dejado crecer hasta la altura de su cadera y ciertamente su faceta sádica en el combate le había llamado la atención y en varias ocasiones le había excitado, pero saber que el había regresado el brillo de esas hermosas amatistas más le hacían amar a Zero

Cuando Zero por fin acepto su cortejo habían pasado tres años, más uno de la larga recuperación de cuando lo saco de la Academia Cross y después de dos años más de agónica espera por fin Zero había aceptado casarse con él, en total 6 tortuosos años que habían valido la pena sin duda

-me da mucho gusto por ti Zero, pensé que seguirías teniendo a Yagari sensei en abstinencia-

-lo se Yori-chan, ¿entonces?-

-claro que acepto ser tu testigo-

-y tu Kaito-

-por supuesto, eso ni se pregunta-

-entonces ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?-

-Yagari fue a hablar con el presidente para saber si podemos casarnos en una semana, no queremos que nadie lo sepa, ustedes ya saben el por qué-

-supongo que después podemos comenzar a planearlo todo bien, espero que pronto llegue el momento para hacerles pagar todas las que te hicieron- en esos años Yori se había enterado de todo lo que había hecho Kuran Kaname y sin duda lo odiaba y tambien a Yuuki, pues mientras mantenía a Zero con la esperanza de aceptarlo, tambien hacia todo lo posible por acercarse a Kaname, pero cuando esta despertó como la vampiresa sangrepura que era no había dudado en abandonar a Zero a su suerte

El día de la boda por fin había llegado, se había llevado a cabo en la casa de Yagari, Kaito y Yori habían sido los testigos de Zero, el Presidente y Kaito de Yagari y con eso Zero se había convertido en Zero Kiryuu de Yagari

-buena suerte en su matrimonio, les deseo lo mejor a ambos y este registro se quedara en sus manos hasta que el día en que Zero tome el cargo de Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores-

-yole avisare cuando sea tiempo, muchas gracias-

-nosotros tambien nos retiramos, Kaito tiene una misión y yo tambien-

-gracias por todo Yori, Kaito-

-no agradezcas Zero, suerte, nos vemos pronto-

Tanto Yagari como Zero despidieron al Presidente, a Kaito y a Yori, adentrándose a la casa que de ahora en adelante compartirían como esposos, pues cuando Zero acepto casarse con Yagari, este de inmediato compro otra casa, una más grande con 3 habitaciones para invitados, la recamara principal, su estudio, dos baños completos, sala, comedor, cocina y tenian un gran o enorme jardín al frente y en la parte de atrás, se encontraba cerca de un hermoso lago, pues ahí tenía una pequeña caballeriza donde se habían llevado a White Lily quien ahora tenía un lindo potrillo del mismo color blanco pero con ojitos de un azul más oscuro, lo que a Zero le había encantado

-por fin eres todo mío-

-aaaahg- Zero había gemido al sentir los labios de Yagari en su cuello los cuales habían depositado un beso y dejado una marca

-delicioso y ese sonido fue placentero- Yagari le dio la vuelta para apoderarse de aquellos labios y besarlos con pasión y desespero, había esperado 6 años para hacer suyo a Zero, lo había dispuesto de esa forma, porque quería que Zero supiera lo importante que era para él y que no era un juego o una distracción, en esos años le había mostrado amor, devoción, cariño, y todo aquello que una vez le fue negado a Zero, Yagari cargo a Zero para llevarlo a su alcoba, entre dulces besos y caricias lo deposito en la cama, admirando la belleza de su esposo, Zero no había cambiado mucho tal vez sus facciones habían madurado un poco a sus 21 años era atractivo y el… un hombre maduro, de buen ver y porte… Zero siempre le decía que debía de tener cuidado con las arrastradas y zorras porque siempre lo miraban como si o estuvieran devorando

-¿en qué piensas?-

-en que debería mantenerte encerrado para que nadie note tu belleza Zero-

-entonces yo tendría que hacer lo mismo, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta cómo te miran las mujeres? Eres muy sexy y maduro-

-y tu un rebelde joven y sexy que ahora hare mío-

Yagari se despojó de su saco, chaleco, camisa y corbatín ante la sonrojada mirada de Zero, Zero se deleitó con aquella vista, Yagari tenía un cuerpo bien marcado, fornido y fuerte, aquellas cicatrices sin duda lo hacían aún más irresistible, pero tambien sabía que sería la última que las vería

Yagari entre besos comenzó a despojar las ropas de Zero, ambos con ayuda de Yori había decidido por esa vez llevar un traje de tres piezas, Yagari uno en color azul oscuro y Zero en un color blanco, incluso Yiro había peinado el cabello de Zero y este había usado un pequeño ramo de Lirios blancos

Zero y Yagari se unieron en un beso demandante, ambos ya sin ropa, Zero podía sentir la palpitante erección de su esposo y ciertamente el deseo ya nublaba su razón

Zero jadeaba y correspondía a esa lengua como podía, bajó su mano por el pecho y estomago de Yagari, hasta llegar a su erección que se frotaba entre sus nalgas y la colocó en posición, para que su pareja le penetrará.

El experto cazador no necesitó nada más, se metió de una fuerte embestida y gimió al sentir las paredes estrechas que le rodeaban. Le cogió de las caderas para enterrarse más profundamente en ese cuerpo que gemía de placer. Zero podía sentir aquel miembro duro dentro de él, lo llenaba y excitaba, solo quería tener más de esa sensación que su esposo le estaba brindaba

Zero tenía los colmillos extendidos, se había mordido el labio y la lengua, pero Yagari le besaba y se bebía su sangre, mientras le penetraba con fuerza, llegando hasta lo más hondo, la mano del cazador se dirigieron a la erección de Zero y este contrajo sus músculos al sentir ese toque junto con el grueso y firme miembro que se movía en su interior con fuerza y con mucha velocidad.

-Toga aaaahg-

-delicioso… estrecho y ahora todo mío-

-más fuerte, quiero sentirte más hondo-

-después no te quejes si no puedes levantarte- Yagari le embistió con más fuerza, hundiéndose más en las entrañas de Zero, la sensación era abrumadora para ambos

Yagari, dejando a Zero debajo, le separó las piernas y siguió penetrándole mientras le masturbaba, Zero gimió con fuerza, cuando en una embestida más profunda alcanzó su próstata - ¡Aaah! Toga...-

Yagari Toga siguió embistiendo con más velocidad al notarse cerca del final y Zero también estaba cerca, cada vez se apretaba más, llevando al cazador al delirio. Así que aumentó la velocidad de su mano mientras seguía embistiendo, lo que venía era algo que ambos habían platicado, se amaban y deseaban estar juntos para eternidad, asi que Zero se hizo un corte en el cuello con sus uñas y su sangre comenzó a brotar, Yagari acerco su boca al cuello de Zero donde comenzó a beber la sangre mientras que Zero hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Yagari hasta que Zero se corrió manchado su estómago y él le siguió unas embestidas después, vaciándose en el interior del más joven. Ambos seguían bebiendo uno del otro el Lazo de Sangre se estaba formando, Zero era un sangre pura y Yagari un cazador con una alta concentración de ADN vampírico lo cual solo traería una consecuencia, la conversión de Yagari en un sangrepura

Ambos al terminar de beber cayeron rendidos, el cambio no había sido doloroso para Yagari, pero la energia emitida por ambos era abrumadora, con cansancio Yagari procedió a poner los sellos que ocultarían su ahora presencia de sangrepura y en Zero el que mostraba que aun seguía siendo un nivel D

-¿Estás bien?- Susurró-

-Si –

-Descansa un rato– Dijo Yagari tapándolos a ambos, ahora eran uno solo, por la eternidad

… **.FIN FLASH BACK….**

Yagari se había perdido en sus recuerdos… de todo ello ya habían pasado 15 años, todos habían olvidado la amenaza de Zero y pronto sabrían en carne propia lo que es el sufrimiento, después de todo **"La venganza es un platillo que se disfruta frio"** y ellos lo iban a disfrutar sin duda alguna

-ya está el desayuno, baja antes de que se enfrié-

-bien ¿quieres que comience con el plan?-

-si, en estos dias comenzaran a llegarles varios presentes y quiero que la linda princesita Aoi Kuran reciba el nuestro-

Yagari se levantó de la cama para asearse y bajar a desayunar alado de su esposo, las cosas ya estaban tomando rumbo para lo que sería su venganza y nadie sospecharía jamás de ellos

Zero se adelantó a la Asociación en donde el actual presidente estaba llevando acabo los últimos papeleos para la el nombramiento del nuevo presidente, Nadie sabía a quién se había elegido, Zero a sus ahora 32 años aún era joven para el cargo, pero sabía que era la mejor elección y esto solo se anunciaría dentro de un da exactamente

-Zero ya está todo listo, mañana sera la ceremonia interna y pasado mañana la presentación con los Vampiros incluidos-

-está muy bien presidente, ahora me marcho a cumplir mi misión-

-suerte y en verdad lo siento, creo que ya estoy viejo y no me di cuenta de cuando firme la misión, supongo que se vuelve un hábito-

-no se preocupe asi no me pongo ansioso-

Zero salio del lugar y después de unas horas llego a lo que una vez fue una mansión y ahí lo esperaba Kaito

-Yori ya salio, supongo que estará aquí en un par de horas, además todo está listo- Kaito llevaba una ropa idéntica a la de Zero, además de peluca plateada y lentes de contacto del mismo color que los de Zero- me marcho asi no sospecharan, los otros cazadores estarán cerca y cualquier cosa ellos constataran que estuviste ahí-

-suerte-

-igual, es una lástima que no esté presente, diviértete-

-lo hare, tenlo por seguro-

… **HORAS ANTES MANSIÓN KURAN…**

Aoi Kuran una sangrepura idéntica a Kaname y Yuuki Kuran cumpliría 15 años y ahora la mansión era un caos, todos estaban terminando de dar los últimos toques al logar y claro la llegada de los presentes no se hizo esperar, los cuales iban desde joyas hasta carros e incluso artefactos vampíricos muy antiguos

-Aoi, recuerda que debes salir temprano, deben hacerte la última prueba de ropa y maquillaje- Yuuki su madre solía ser muy fastidiosa y más usando esa voz tan chillona, no comprendía como su padre se había casado con su madre

-ya te he dicho que uses esa voz tan aniñada mama, ¿en verdad nunca maduraras?-

-Aoi no seas grosera-

-aún no sé cómo papá se pudo casar contigo, he visto vampiresas más hermosas, incluso el Tío Zero es más hermoso-

-no llames Tío a ese asqueroso y sucio nivel D-

-el abuelo Cross dijo que podía llamarlo asi y te guste o no, pasado mañana en la presentación del nuevo presidente, pienso presentarme y saludar a Tío Zero-

-ese es un mequetrefe bueno para nada, te prohíbo acercarte a él, es peligroso-

Todos en la Mansión incluyendo a Kaname sabían de la mala relación que tenian madre e hija, Kaname nunca entiendo como fue que Aoi había rechazado a su madre, cuando era pequeña y comenzó a beber sangre jamás lo hizo de Yuuki, había dicho que su sangre sabia amarga y la última vez que Yuuki insistió en que bebiera la niña había dicho que sabía podrida su sangre, desde entonces Aoi solo bebía de su padre y posteriormente las tabletas de sangre

-ambas dejen de discutir, Aoi, Seiren te espera en el auto-

La pequeña sangrepura salio del lugar y subió a la limosina, Kaname y Yuuki discutieron un poco sobre el comportamiento de madre e hija, para después terminar de hacer sus deberes, sin embargo la llegada y palabras de Seiren los lleno de angustia

-Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama, aquí están las joyas reales que me pidieron traer del consejo

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿No habías regresado ya?- Kaname estaba pálido y Yuuki se había dejado caer al suelo

-no mi señor, acabo de regresar- Seiren los miro extrañada y después puso la misma cara de angustia que ambos reyes- Aoi-hime

-Seiren, todos- el llamado de Kaname alerto a todos dentro de la mansión- quiero que salgan y comienzan a buscar a mi hija-

Todos en la Mansión asintieron y salieron en busca de la chica, sin embargo un paquete llego en ese momento

-lo lamento mi señor, acaba de llegar este paquete y dice "Que el juego comience" y tiene la foto de la Princesa- Kaname le arrebató el paquete a la chica de la servidumbre, al abrirlo dentro del paquete se encontraba un sobre y en una minúscula caja de plata de haya lo que parecía el pedazo de algo metálico

-¿qué dice Kaname?-

Kaname abrió el sobre y ahí pudo ver una pequeña hoja, la cual tenía un mensaje o más bien dicho un acertijo **-"Esta cosa funciona pero no puede caminar, a veces canta, pero nunca habla. Carece de brazos, de manos, carece de cabeza, pero tiene una cara"** , este acertijo es para la Reina Kuran si no puede resolverlo sola, el siguiente acertijo desaparecerá y con ello la vida de tu preciosa hija-

-¿Qué significa Kaname?-

-es un acertijo y al parecer contiene un hechizo de un sangrepura, debes resolverlo- Kaname le extendió la pequeña hoja y Yuuki se puso más pálida, todos sabían lo estúpida que era su reina y ahora temían por la vida de la pequeña princesa

-no puedo Kaname, ayúdame-

-si lo hago la pista que haya dejado esa persona desaparecerá-

-solo sigue la maldita aura y averigua quien es-

-no puedo, esta energia no la conozco, es un sangrepura, pero sabe cómo evitar ser rastreado, no tenemos "tiempo"- Kaname hacia énfasis en aquella palaba- debes pensar, es sencilla la respuesta

Yuuki Kuran estaba perdida habían pasado dos horas hasta que después de varias énfasis de muchos en la palabra tiempo se dio cuenta- es el reloj- al decir aquellas palabras el papel se movió y comenzaron a seguirlo hasta llegar a un reloj de puerta donde pudieron ver como una tota más aparecía

-"el fragmento que tienen es solo la parte de una llave, cuando armen toda, encontraran la dirección del lugar donde está su princesa" **"A lo largo de la historia, ha habido miles de casos bien documentados de caballos que saltan sobre las torres y aterrizaban en hombres del clero y pequeños, obligándolos a retirarse ¿Qué soy yo?"** suerte reina Kuran, la vida de su hija depende de usted- varias horas después los nobles habían encontrado la forma de ayudar a su estúpida Reina para obtener las respuestas

-el tablero de ajedrez-

-eres una gran estúpida Yuuki, si algo le pasa a mi hija, te hare responsable-

-Kaname salio corriendo a su estudio y ahí pudieron ver otra pieza de la llave y un nuevo acertijo- **"Tengo docenas de llaves, pero ninguna de ellas abre una puerta ¿Qué soy yo?"** \- nuevamente las horas pasaban, algo tan fácil no podía resolverlo y más se desesperaba Kaname

-el piano-

"este es su ultimo acertijo, el tiempo corre" **"Yo bebo, pero no de un vaso, yo como con diez mil dedos y vigilar todo frente a mi es mi deber ¿Qué soy yo?"-**

El amanecer había llegado y las lágrimas de Yuuki y la desesperación de Kaname fueron suficientes, Kaname tomo del brazo a Yuuki de una manera brusca y dolorosa llevándola al jardín trasero en el lugar donde estaba aquella mecedora que usaba Kuran cuando alimentaba con su sangre a Aoi

-¿la mecedora?-

-no imbécil, mira bien Yuuki-

-¿el árbol?- en ese momento pudieron ver un papel y la última pieza de la llave, Takuma junto las piezas y le entrego el papel a Seiren y todos salieron lo más rápido, las cosas hubieran sido mejor si alguien más hubiera contestado, pero Yuuki les haya hecho perder valioso tiempo, un día completo

Al llegar al lugar vieron que era una Mansión y no cualquiera, era la antigua mansión Shirabuki-siento la presencia de Aoi pero es muy débil- Kaname salio corriendo junto a los demás nobles y Yuuki, al abrir la puerta se guiaron por un rastro de sangre, sin duda de la princesa, fueron hasta el sótano y cuando llegaron, el grito desgarrador de Yuuki resonó por todos lados

El cuerpo de la princesa estaba abierto, pero seguía con vida, la habían diseccionado como si de una rana de laboratorio se tratara, sus huesos habían sido removidos, solo la columna y la cabeza estaban intactos dejando ese rastro de vida y su corazón expuesto en una bandeja frente a la princesa que veía a sus padres, su mirada estaba llena de terror, Kuran quiso dar un paso, pero Takuma se lo impidió

-es un hechizo, está ligado a su corazón Kaname-

-Aoi pequeña, papa esta qui, encontrare la forma de llegar a ti- no podía hablar las cuerdas vocales habían sido retiradas, la sangre de su cuerpo había sido drenada y solo aquella manguera que estaba conectada a su corazón y una maquina era lo que la mantenía aún con vida

Los nobles estaban al borde del pánico, la princesa se encontraba colgada como si de una piel a secar se tratara, sus huesos estaban en el piso y eran roídos por varias ratas, el cuerpo comenzaba a atraer moscas y algunas ratas comenzaban a trepar para devorar la carne

Kaname lo sabía, su hija estaba más que muerta, solo la habían dejado asi para que ellos sufrieran, solo estaba agonizando… él lo sabía…

-Aoi pequeña, cierra tus ojos, escúchame mi pequeña, eres la luz más grande que llego a mi vida, fuiste lo más hermoso que pude tener, te amo y te amare siempre mi pequeña- Kuran Kaname extendió su mano hacia el frente y desato todo su poder, el mismo había terminado con la existencia de su hija, había terminado de tomar la vida de su pequeña

-¿Por qué Kaname? Pudiste salvarla, eres un bueno para nada, mi niña, mi hija-

-tu eres la buena para nada, eres una inútil, no pudiste con algo tan sencillo, te dije que si algo le pasaba a mi hija tu serias responsable Yuuki- todos los nobles estaban en el suelo, la pena y dolor de Kaname estaba desatando aun su poder y ellos estaban asfixiándose

-¿Kana…me?-

-ya no necesitas esto Yuuki, jamás debí despertarte, mi pequeña ya no está y todo fue tu culpa, yo te amaba, hice todo por ti, use a todos sin importar que… y ahora mi bebé ya no está…- Kaname había atravesado el pecho de Yuuki y con ello le había arrancado el corazón a su hermana

Yuuki comenzó a volverse polvo, pero algo extraño sucedió, todos los nobles y Kaname estaban presos con unas vides que todos reconocieron, pero de las cuales no pudieron zafarse, incluso Kaname

-¿Qué se siente quitarle la vida a tu propia sangre Kuran?-

-Kiryuu… tu…-

-eso sucede por olvidar mis palabras Kuran, te dije que me vengaría, a Yuuki le dije que la mataría, pero no le dije como-

-maldito, mataste a mi hija…- Kaname trataba de zafarse de aquellas vides pero era imposible, fue entonces que noto aquello en Zero, algo que debía ser una broma- un sangrepura-

-eres un imbécil Kuran, jamás dañaría a tu hija, ella está bien-

-estás loco, yo la vi al igual que todos los nobles, le hiciste lo peor Kiryuu-

-Ruka, Yori te está esperando afuera, ¿podrías llevarte a Aoi?-

-claro Zero- frente a todos la imagen que habían visto se borró y de tras de Zero se encontraba la sangrepura recostada, Ruka paso de largo y la tomo para salir del lugar

-RUKA-

-lo siento Kaname-sama, pero es mi venganza por lo haberme tratado como a una basura, por haber jugado conmigo y por tratarme como a su puta, yo lo traicione hace muchos años cuando me di cuenta que Sayori era mi alma gemela, Zero la transformo y nos unimos con el lazo de Sangre hace varios años, que pasen a mejor vida, nos vemos Zerito-

-sí, si, por cierto Yori esta con antojo de helado de chocolate-

-mi terroncito y sus antojos… ¿de dónde voy a sacar chocolate en este momento?-

-y yo que sé, tal vez haya en la camioneta...- Zero se había alzado de hombros, Ruka tomo a Aoi para salir de ahí e ir con Yori

-Ruka espera ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-

-¿y aun lo preguntas Kain?… tú me trataste igual que Kaname-sama y me canse de que se burlaran de mi a mis espaldas, además quería estar con Yori y si ustedes existen es obvio que no podría hacerlo y no podría formar parte de los Cazadores y tomar el lugar de mi Yori y más ahora que está en cinta-

-eso es imposible, eso solo se puede si se hace el ritual y Kiryuu no tiene pareja-

-estas equivocado sabandija, Zero es mi esposo y el me transformo en un sangrepura, nosotros llevamos a cabo el ritual Yori y Ruka están esperando a su primer hijo- Frente a ellos se encontraba Yagari Toga quien se había acercado a Zero y le había tomado por la cintura para besarlo

-¿terminaste?-

-sí, pensé que me daría más pelea, pero al parecer solo se le quedo el apodo- Yagari aventó algo a los pies de Kaname y para sorpresa de todos era la cabeza de Cross Kaien

-¿Cross?-

-no pensaste que el salvaría o si Kuran- Kaname pudo ver como Ruka desaparecía con su hija, al menos estaba aliviado de que estuviera con vida, pero había asesinado a Yuuki en un arranque de ira y de desesperación

-Yuuki-

-¿Qué se siente matar a tu propia hermana Kuran?-

-maldito-

-¿Por qué? Tú me hiciste hacer lo mismo, ojo por ojo… hermano x hermano, por eso no mate a tu hija, ella no me ha hecho nada, pero ya me canse de tanta platica… ahora puedo vivir en paz y tranquilamente con mi familia-

-los remordimientos te perseguirán Kiryuu-

-no Kuran a diferencia de ti, mi venganza es justa, estoy cobrándome todo lo que me hicieron a mí y a mi hermano, me estoy cobrando todo y ciertamente no tengo remordimientos-

-se darán cuenta de que fuiste tú, sospecharan inmediatamente-

-eso tampoco pasara, porque en este momento estoy exterminando a unos niveles E casi frente al Consejo Vampírico, además la sangre de Ruka y de Aoi quedo sellada y eso jamás lo sabrán, podrán beber la sangre de Ruka para ver que paso y solo verán que tu asesinaste a tus nobles, a Yuuki y cuando estabas por asesinar a tu hija, los cazadores te detuvieron, además mientras exista una Kuran, se darán por bien servidos-

-maldito, al final lograste tu venganza-

-sí y no sabes cómo lo he disfrutado Kuran… SA-YO-NA-RA-

Con esas últimas palabras las vides aplastaron sin contemplación ni vacilación a todos los nobles y a Kaname, Yagari y Zero salieron de aquel lugar y pronto la mansión comenzó a arder en llamas

Zero se volvió el presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores, el cadáver de Cross Kaien se encontró semanas después, por lo que averiguaron, había peleado contra un vampiro y había perdido la vida, por lo tanto Zero designo el cierre de la clase nocturna

Dentro del consejo Vampírico al beber de la sangre de Ruka y Aoi todos pudieron ver que Kaname había entrado a un estado de locura y que la pequeña y Ruka habían sido salvadas por Kaito y la pareja destinada de Ruka, por lo tanto cuando esta dispuso casarse con Sayori bajo las leyes de los Cazadores, esta pudo salir del Consejo Vampírico, Yori había llevado un embarazo tranquilo y Ruka había llevado acabo sus misiones después de largos meses de espera Yori había dado a luz a un varoncito de cabellos castaños como los de Yori y ojos marrones claros como los de Ruka, al cual llamaron Ángel Souen Wakaba

Kaito conoció a una excéntrica cazadora de nombre Ashley con la cual se casó y años después tuvieron a un pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes al cual nombraron Kite Takamiya Akeki

Y bueno Yagari y Zero viven una vida llena de pasión o eso fue hasta el día en que Zero quedo embarazado, pues al parecer sus cambios de humor y todo lo que atravesó durante el embarazo fue una pesadilla para Yagari, pero para su alegría cuando nació su pequeño se llevaron la sorpresa que eran mellizos, un varón de cabellos azabaches con reflejos plateados y ojos azules al cual llamaron Ichiru Yagari Kiryuu y una niña de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas idéntica a su "madre" a la cual llamaron Luna Yagari Kiryu

La venganza de Zero jamás fue descubierta, el asesino de Cross jamás fue hallado y jamás se sospechó de Ruka, Kaito o Sayori

Ellos simplemente tomaron la balanza para equilibrarla, llevaron a cabo sus venganzas y ahora vivían plenos y felices y mejor aún, sin remordimientos


End file.
